HoneyFlower15's Wedding Crashers
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's time for the nest challenge and it's a wedding themed one! Courtney is the bride, Justin is the groom, and Duncan is just plain annoyed. The Gaffers have to stop the wedding before Courtney and Justin become husband and wife and Duncan will stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Honeyflower15's version of "The Almost Wedding Ruiners"**

It was a normal day on the set for the TDA contestants. Or as normal as it could get around there. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their trailers, enjoying sleep and for once not fighting, but not for long.

Chris walked in between the two trailers and smiled into the cameras. "This is going to be a fun morning." He said. He cleared his throat and was handed a microform that was attached to a portable and very BIG karaoke machine.

"YO! UP AND AT 'EM EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" His shouts were so loud that the trailers shook and everyone fell off their bed.

"Urgh! Must you do that?!" Heather can out first. She glared at Chris combing out the knots in her hair. She really wanted to throw her hair brush at that stupid grin on Chris's face.

"Seriously man." Justin came out next. "If you keep waking me up crazy early lie this, it could so serious damage to my eyes. I mean, I can't have some saggy bags under them and take away some of their beauty." His eyes sparkled into the camera and he smiled showing off his good looks.

"Yeah-Yeah. I get it, you want to sleep more. Whatever. Now hurry up and get dress, we have a challenge to do and not a lot of time." Chris explained and walked away.

"Hm? Wonder what that crazy fool will make us do this time?" LeShawna asked the same thing that was on everyone's mind.

Courtney spoke next while stretching. "Who cares. It'll probably be something stupid, like all the other challenges." She crossed her arms and began to think of types of movies that Chris might make them do.

Duncan looked over at Courtney and smiled. "What's wrong, Princess? Starting to get scared now that there are only seven people here?" He walked over to her and smirked. "Scared your little butt is going to be sent home?" He joked with her.

Courtney still tried from the lack of sleep just sighed and glared at Duncan. "Shut up, thief." She walked back into her trailer with all the other girls and got ready for breakfast and their challenge.

Duncan watched Courtney go back into the trailer still smiling. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute in the morning when she's only half awake. He walked back into the guy's trailer and saw a smiling Harold.

"What are you laughing at, dweeb?"

"Nothing." Harold said turning around and put his shirt and pants on. "Just thinking that Courtney really seems to hate your guts now." He mumbled under his breath.

Too bad Duncan still heard him. He walked over to Harold and pulled on his pants and gave him a wedgie. "You say something, Harold?"

"_N-No!_" Harold's no came out in a soft squeak. Duncan let him go and he sighed in relief. It hurt to be a guy sometimes.

"Thought so." Duncan grabbed his shirt and walked out and headed to the breakfast tent. He sat down with his team and looked at the food that was in front of them. "Um…I'm no science expert, but I'm pretty sure food isn't supposed to be purple." He shoved the bowl away from him and so did everyone else. No one wanted to get sick from whatever it was that Chief served them.

At that time Courtney walked in with a silver tray and top. She waved to her team and sat down with them. She was just about to lift the top off the tray when she caught sight of the food.

"Uh…? What's that suppose to be?" She wondered if she really wanted to know.

"We don't know." Justin answered. "We're trying to figure it out ourselves." He said looking at Beth and Lindsay who were poking their purple goop with their spoons.

Lindsay suddenly screamed. "I think I saw it move!"

"That's not possible, Lindsay. There's no way food can move on its own." Beth said trying to calm her down. She then turned her attention to Courtney. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be eating with Chris and Chief eating real food?" Beth crossed her arms. She and everyone else didn't find it fair that only Courtney got all the perks.

"Yeah, I thought like you were too good to eat the food that we are given?" Lindsay added crossing her own arms.

Courtney just smiled at them. "Well I was suppose to, but I told them I rather eat with my team. I still get the good food and stuff, but now…" She lifted off the lid and revealed four plates of real food. "I can get all of you actual food too."

Beth, Lindsay, and Justin just stared at the food and looked ready to cry. They haven't seen real food in so long. This moment was just so beautiful. Each grabbed a plate and began eating.

"Thanks so much, Courtney!" Beth said eating some eggs.

"Yeah. You know at first I thought you were just a mean know-it-all." Lindsay spoke eating some sausages. "But now I see that you're not. You're not mean at all!" She added smiling.

"Thanks." Courtney smiled. "I think." Was that a compliment or insult? She couldn't tell.

Justin picked up a piece of bacon and smiled at Courtney. "You did good. I gotta admit I wasn't to sure about having you on our team, but now I'm glad that you're with us. You really helped us with these challenged, Courtney." He gave her one of his amazing bright and gorgeous smile and ate his bacon.

"Thanks." Courtney couldn't help but blush, she and every other girl knew it. Justin was just plain gorgeous and his charm worked so well on her as it did on all the girls. And Owen.

Over at the Screaming Gaffers table, LeShawna was watching everything that happened between the four teammates.

"Would you look at that?" She pointed at Courtney and Justin who were still talking to each other. Harold looked over but Duncan didn't feel like it. Even though he didn't vote her off, he still didn't trust the girl completely, besides just because he wasn't looking didn't mean that he wasn't listening. "Seems like Courtney and Justin are starting to get along pretty well." She said.

Now Duncan was looking at the Killer Grips table and stared at Courtney and Justin.

"You really think so?" Harold asked. He wondered if it was really true. Although his heart belonged to LeShawna she still lied to him and that hurt him. He still believed the things she told him, just not everything.

She nodded her head. "Trust me. I've been watching them since Courtney got back on. It was a little rocky at first but now…" She looked back over at Courtney for a quick second. "Well let's just say that I wouldn't be surprise if I caught those two making out somewhere."

Harold thought about it before speaking. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean they look pretty happy together and…!"

_Bang!_

Harold and LeShawna both froze and looked over at Duncan. That bang was him stabbing the table with his knife and by the look on his face, he was pissed. Royally pissed off that is. He was glaring at Justin hoping that it would be enough to turn him ugly enough that Courtney would stop starring at him.

"Uh…LeShawna?" Harold moved away from Duncan.

"Yes, baby?" LeShawna was moving away too.

"Maybe we should leave before Duncan starts to us as target practice with his knife." He suggested getting up.

LeShawna was already up with him. "I am way ahead of you."

Both of them ran out of the tent and waited outside for once hoping Chris would hurry up and call them. They didn't wait long and moved back into the tent but not so close to Duncan. His knife was back in his pocket but he was still glaring.

Chris looked at everyone and smiled. He knew this was going to be a fun episode. "Ok everyone. I have a special announcement to make, but first…Courtney and Justin. I need you two to come up here." He called them over and told both to stand on either side of him. Courtney to his left. Justin to his right.

"So…what are we doing, Chris?" Justin was the first to ask. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt his face.

"Oh, you'll see." Chris replied. He cleared his throat before clapping his hands; two curtains covered Courtney and Justin. You could hear them shout their confusion about what was happening to them. When the curtains lifted Justin was standing in a black tuxedo and Courtney was in a pure white wedding dress.

"What the…?!" Courtney gasped and looked at herself. She never imagined herself wearing a wedding gown when she was only sixteen.

Justin pulled out a mirror and looked at himself. "Not bad." He smiled. As long as he looked good, he was happy.

Duncan on the other hand was not happy. "Hey Chris! What up with this wedding crap?! And why are Courtney and Justin the only ones in costume?" He was annoyed now.

'_Oh. There ain't no way I'm letting princess marry pretty boy here. Not gonna happen.' _He thought crossing his arms and glared. Again.

Chris smile got even wider. "I'm glad you asked that, Duncan. You see this week we're doing a wedding themed movie!" He said. He looked at everyone before continuing. "You see in this weeks episode, Justin and Courtney are two people trying to get married while Beth and Lindsay are two security guards who must stop anything and anyone who wants to stop the wedding." He said throwing two blue police hats and jackets at the two girls.

"And what exactly are we suppose to do?" LeShawna asked raising one hand. "What are we like taking picture or something?" She asked.

"Better not be." Duncan muttered under his breath.

"Not exactly." Chris replied. "It's up to the Screaming Gaffers to do everything possible to stop the wedding before Chief announces Courtney and Justin as husband and wife." He told th"Now Gaffers if you can stop the wedding before Justin and Courtney kiss, then you win, if not then you lose and you have to clean the place up. Killer Grips if you can stop the Gaffers from interfering with that first wedding kiss then you win!"

Lindsay raised her hand. "So…this isn't like a real wedding right?"

"Not really. The way it's done will be real but Courtney and Justin won't really be married. I think." He said wondering himself. "Anyway, wedding starts in half and hour. Grips be ready for anything. Gaffers do whatever it is you need to do to stop this wedding" He put his hands on his hips and looked over at everyone again. "Ok, if you're all ready Grips come with me. Gaffers start planning now while you can." With that Chris walked away with the Killer Grips.

The Screaming Gaffer stayed in the tent planning on what they would do to stop the wedding. Well…sort of.

"Come on, Duncan. We have to make a plan or else we'll never stop the wedding." Harold told his teammate.

"Oh, I'll tell you how we stop this wedding. We go in, trash the place, kick Justin's pretty boy butt, and get out." Duncan replied. He could already imagine kicking and beating Justin, while he cried about how his face isn't beautiful anymore. When he gets done with him, Courtney won't even spare the guy a glance.

"Duncan? Duncan?! Duncan!"

"What dweeb?!" He got out of his daydream and gripped onto the front of Harold's shirt and glared.

"I was just trying to tell you that Chris said it's time for us to start the challenge." Harold told Duncan, trying to get away from his grip. He didn't know the reason why Duncan seemed extra scary today; all he knew was that he had better keep his distance.

-

The challenged started and the Screaming Gaffers moved into action. They had three chances to stop this wedding. They either had to destroy the wedding dress or tux, stop the ceremony from happening, or by coming up with a reason why the two shouldn't be married.

"Ok, now who has a plan?" Leshawna asked her two teammates. The three of team were hiding behind a fake wall and looking at the fake church. Lindsey and Beth were outside dressed in police outfits.

"Hmm? Maybe we should create some kind of distraction?" Harold opted.

"Gee, you think?" Duncan said trying hard not to just run over and bust down the doors. He would stop this wedding not matter what.

Leshawna glared at Duncan. "Well do you got any ideas besides kicking Justin's butty?" She asked him. She knew why he was so upset, and felt a little sorry for him, but just because she felt bad for him, didn't give him the right to be such a jerk.

"Who needs a stupid and complicated plan? It's Justin. If we do even one little thing to his face he'll freak and won't show up for the wedding." He explained to them.

They thought about it and agreed. "Ok, so what should we do?" Harold asked. "I mean we not only have to get past Lindsey and Beth, but we have to find Justin too." He added.

Duncan thought about this fact and scanned the area. "Follow me." He moved slowly away from the wall, with Leshawna and Harold following, and moved to go behind the church and snuck into the back door.

"Too easy." He took out his knife and began to pick the lock. He just got it open when footsteps were heard.

"Hi Guys!" Lindsey came over and waved to them. "What are you guys doing? They wedding guest go in the front, not the back." She said pointing to where Beth was.

"Lindsey!" Beth came running over to them.

"Huh? Oh, hi Beth." She waved to her nee BFF. "Look. I found some more party guest for Justin and Courtney's wedding!" She shouted happily.

"Courtney and Justin are not getting married!" Duncan shouted out standing up. Just hearing Lindsey say that Courtney was getting married was pissing him off.

Beth sighed at her BFF and put her hands on her hips. "Lindsey, these guys aren't wedding guest. They're wedding crashers! They want to stop the wedding from even happening!" She said.

Lindsey blinked a few times before the words actual processed in her head. "Oh!" Both girls glared down at the three Screaming Gaffers. "Sorry, guys but I can't let you in. Courtney and Justin are getting married and it's mine and Beth's job to make sure that they live happily ever after." Lindsey told them.

Duncan had finally had it. "That's it!" He moved away from the two girls and kicked down the back door.

"Stop him!" Beth shouted. She and Lindsey ran at him but Leshawna and Harold pushed them away.

"Come on, Duncan, we have to go. There isn't enough time to stop the wedding without getting caught." Leshawna said grabbing onto Duncan and pulled him away.

"Argh! Let go of me!" He tried to get out of her grip, but Leshawna held him to tight.

"Just forget it man, we'll get them later." Harold said running away with them.

But Duncan didn't hear him. While being pulled away he saw Courtney through the now open, and broken, back door. He looked at her in her, fake, wedding dress and vowed that he would not let her marry that stupid pretty boy Justin. Not on his life!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it seems the Gaffers are having some problems controlling one of their own teammates." Chris laughed walking up to LeShawna and Harold who were still trying to hold down a very angry and very scary Duncan.

"Urgh! Let go of me already!" Duncan shouted still trying to break free. LeShawna held down or at least trying to hold down his upper part, while Harold gripped both his legs tight and kept getting kicked in the face.

Chris laughed again at the sight. "You guys better hurry up or you'll lose this challenge, and then Courtney and Justin will get married and share a kiss." He looked down at Duncan and had an evil glint in his eyes. "And who knows maybe after that one sweet kiss they'll fall in love and become our number one couple." He really did love his job.

Once the words Courtney kissing Justin reached his ears, Duncan saw red and went even crazier. He was thrashing harder and Harold got kicked in the face a lot more and a lot harder.

LeShawna really hated Chris at this moment. "Would you shut up and go away already! We so don't need this right now!" She yelled to him glaring. She didn't want to know what would happen if they let Duncan get lose, she could only think that it would not end well for Justin if he did get free.

"Yeah…Ow…Chris…Ow! We…Ow…Don't…Ow…Need…Ow…Your…Ow…help…OW!!" Harold added all the while getting kicked in the face by Duncan.

Chris still laughing had to hold his chest and wiped away a tear that was forming in his eye. "Ok, whatever. But you better hurry. You guys only have ten minutes left before the wedding starts and the challenge is over." He told them walking away back towards Chef. He had to tell him what was going on with the Gaffers.

Once he was gone LeShawna tried to talk some sense back into Duncan. "Look here, boy! You need to calm down otherwise no matter what you do; it won't end well for you or for Courtney." She lost her grip on his shoulders but grabbed his wrists and held them down.

"Urgh! I don't care. Get the _BEEP _off of me!" Duncan cried his curses being beeped out.

"Hey! You can't use that kind of language! The network doesn't allow it! Are you trying to get me cancelled!?!" Chris yelled out from his spot.

"SHUT UP!!!" All three Gaffers shouted back. They had enough of Chris and his stupid annoying voice.

LeShawna tried again. "Look Duncan, if you go in there all crazy like you are right now, Courtney will be even more mad at you and your chances of ever calling her your little 'princess' will be completely shot down. Do you really want that to happen?"

He seemed to calm down after hearing that. He took a few deep breaths before he completely stopped moving and relaxed. "Alright-Alright. I get it; I'll chill out, ok?" He seemed like he was telling the truth. Very slowly both LeShawna and Harold let him go, they watched as he sat up and looked around annoyed. They were still very close to him, just in case he tried to make an escape.

"So…" Harold spoke after they just sat there in silence. "What are we going to do? I mean we have to stop the wedding, but how? We got caught last time." He said remembering how Lindsay and Beth caught them and chased them out.

LeShawna thought about it for a moment. "Honestly I'm not really sure. I've never tried to stop a wedding before." She replied.

Duncan scoffed. "You losers may not have, but I did."

"You did?" They both asked. Strange how it didn't really surprise them.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, once when I was thirteen. A neighbor of mine was marring this really annoying dude, and let's just says that we didn't exactly like each other. So I crashed their wedding and had my own party." He smiled at the memories. He had to admit that it was a really funny thing to remember.

"Ok, so do you think you could do whatever it is you did last time and do it again?" LeShawna asked him.

"No can do." He said crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Harold asked.

"Because last time I had the supplies to do what I had to do, and I really doubt that I can find what I need here." He told them standing up. He could see the fake church not to far away from there and had a sudden urge to run towards it.

"Well what do you need? Maybe we can find some stuff that's close to it and make do with what we got." LeShawna offered also standing up along with Harold.

Duncan thought about it for a moment. "Alright. You two get me some string, a few perfume bottles, some geek boy's underwear, and some candles." He told them.

"What are you going to do?" Harold asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

Duncan had a creepy smile on his face. "Let's just say that this wedding is going to go off with a blast." He said.

"Duncan, you better not be planning something that could do some real damage." LeShawna warned him.

"Relax, they'll only be some minor explosions. No one's going to get hurt." He told her. _"Much."_ He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Ok, while we do that, what are you going to do?" LeShawna asked him, hands on her hips. She still didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone.

"I'm going to scout out the church and see where the best places are for my little toys." He said walking off.

"That better be all you're doing boy!" LeShawna called out to him.

"Relax. Even I know when to chill out and work my way into things." He replied back walking away.

Once he was gone LeShawna and Harold headed off towards the trailers.

"You really think we can trust him?" Harold asked her. He knew Duncan and how crazy he could get.

"Honesty sugar, I have no idea." She answered him. She could only hope that the Duncan wouldn't go crazy like before and just stick to the plan.

Once they entered the trailers they got to work. Harold in the boys and LeShawna in the girls. Harold got the string and some of his underwear, lucky he didn't have to take anything from Justin's or Duncan's stuff. He didn't know Justin well enough to take his stuff, and he was scared to know what Duncan would do if he found out that he took some of his stuff.

LeShawna got to work quickly; she was able to get three candles from Lindsay and took about five perfume bottles from Beth. That girl had too many perfumes.

"Ok, I got everything from the guy's trailer." Harold said.

"Same here, baby." LeShawna replied back. "I guess we should back and meet up with him.

Harold nodded in agreement and they went back to meet up with Duncan and see what he was going to do.

-

While LeShawna and Harold were getting the supplies needed for their little plan, Duncan scooped around the church to see where the ceremony would be and find the best places were where they could plant his toys. He hide behind a table that had some of Chief's nasty food.

His eyes scanned the area and he decided on a few places. One would be the door; it could either keep the guards out or the bride herself. The next was the chairs. It they started to go crazy and exploding then the wedding should be stopped long enough for them to do even more damage. Another would be the tables of food. If they exploded and went flying it would totally ruin the ceremony and pretty boy Justin would run out of here crying that he didn't look perfect.

Finally he chuckled to himself as he spotted the last spot. The spot where the groom usually stood during weddings, he would place one of his toys there and get back at Justin. Let's see Courtney kiss Mr. Pretty Boy after he has a little explosion.

Happy with the way things were looking for him and his plan, he decided to head and see if his two teammates got everything he needed. It didn't take him long to find his teammates and see that they had everything that they needed.

"Alright, since everything's here I can start." He took the items and started to work. "You two go and see what the stupid BFF guards are up to." He told him.

"Yes sir." Harold saluted. He felt like he was on a mission or something. LeShawna just shrugged and followed after Harold.

Leaving Duncan to do whatever it was that he was doing, they looked around for Beth and Lindsay. They quietly moved around the set and finally spotted them going in the back, the door was still broken, and for some reason they had a wedding dress and tux in there hands.

"What do you think they're doing?" Harold asked LeShawna from the bush that they were hiding in.

"Who knows? Maybe Courtney came up with a plan to stop us from sabotaging the wedding." LeShawna told him. If she remembered correctly she could have sworn that she saw Courtney in the back door before when they were dragging Duncan off. "I'm almost positive that they got their own plan going on." She added.

"Maybe they're trying to trick us?" Harold suggested.

"Maybe." LeShawna looked at the door again and saw that no one was coming out anytime soon. "Come on, baby, let's head back over to Duncan before he goes crazy again."

They took a quick look around before tiptoeing away from the set and back to Duncan.

"Aw! Look at the bush. It's moving all on it's own. Bye Bush!" Lindsay's voice could be heard calling out to the bush that LeShawna and Harold were hiding in. Once they heard her calling for Beth to come and see the magic bush they started to run away instead of tiptoeing.

"Lindsay! What is it?" Beth asked looking all around.

"You just missed it. There was magical bush and it was tiptoeing away from the church and headed in the directing of where Chris said that the Gaffers were." She said happily.

Beth looked at her best friend and put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Come on, Lindsay, we still have a lot of stuff to do."

"Ok." Lindsay skipped inside already forgetting about the magical bush.

-

Once back to where Duncan was they explained about everything that they saw.

"So you think Princess came up with a plan to stop us?" He asked putting some of the finishing touches.

"It seems that way to me." LeShawna said hands on her hips. "Lindsay and Justin may be pretty but they sure are lacking some brain power, and I doubt would be able to come up with a sneaky plan. She'd probably come up with something that her 'boyfriend' told her to do. So I'm pretty sure whatever is going on in there is all part of Courtney's plan." She said thinking about whatever it was that Courtney might be planning.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say you were right. Princess does one creative mind." He said mostly to himself. He had a goofy smile on his face as he thought about his Princess and the way her mind worked.

"Uh…? Duncan?" Harold waved a hand in front of his face.

Duncan snapped out of his trance and slapped Harold's hand away. "Ok, let's go."

"Go where? We don't even know what you're planning." LeShawna said. She was not going to go into something without at least knowing what she was doing.

Duncan sighed to himself, annoyed that he had to explain his plan to his loser teammates. "If you must know, I'm gonna plant these little bombs in a few selected areas and watch the fire works happen."

"Wait, did you say bomb?" Harold asked taking a few steps back.

"Relax, there only stink bombs." Duncan told him. "Here you see this candle; I was able to make it into a smoke screen candle. That should be able to cause a diversion while I light up the bombs." He showed the bottles of perfume. "These babies each have a string attached to them that will explode once they're lit. And inside them is a mixture of Harold's underwear and all of Beth's weird smelling perfume." He explained to them his plan and what each object was for.

"And this will stop the wedding?" LeShawna asked him eyeing all the things in Duncan's hands.

"Trust me; these things will do the trick." He had a smirk on his face at the thought of what would happen once these things went off. After this was over Courtney would never even think about being near Justin and his stinking pretty boy face.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving as quickly and quite as possible Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna snuck into the church set and started to place the bombs in all the spots that Duncan wanted. He tied to string to each bomb and had his lighter ready to light them up. He was able to make so that the string was hidden and no one could see it. He didn't need someone pulling at it and making the bombs go off before they were ready for them.

"I finished setting everything up, Duncan." Harold said crawling towards him.

"Same goes for me." LeShawna said crawling back towards her two guy teammates. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait for Princess and Justin to show up, light the bombs, and get the heck outta here before they blow." Duncan told them hiding behind the table of food again. He kept looking towards the doors watching and waiting for them to show up.

"Well how long do you think…" Before Harold could even finish, the lights of the church went off and the doors opened.

"Here they come." LeShawna whispered as they all watched two people walk down the aisle together.

Duncan tried hard to see who was who. It was two dark in here and he couldn't tell which one was Courtney and which one was Justin. Decided that it didn't matter he waited for them to reach the end of the aisle and heard the voice of what he believed too be Chief and light the string. "We got about thirty seconds to scram before these things blow." He whispered to his teammates.

They quickly but also stealthy crawled out of the church set and waited outside for the explosion that would come. They waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"What's going on? I don't hear anything?" LeShawna said her ear right up against the door.

"I don't know. That should of worked." Duncan said crossing his arms. He didn't want to give up just yet. He would give his bombs a few more minutes before he stormed in there and kicked Justin right in the face.

"Maybe we should…"

_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Just like before Harold was cut off. The explosion went off and you could hear people screaming and coughing.

"Hmm?" Duncan un-crossed his arms. "Guess they just need a little extra time before going off." He shrugged before opening the door. It was still dark but you could see the two figures up front sitting on the floor coughing and obliviously confused about what had just happened to them.

"Ha! Looks like we win!" Duncan cheered throwing one hand up in the air. LeShawna and Harold were cheering in the back ground.

A big screen came down out of nowhere and Chris appeared on the screen. "Congratulations Screaming Gaffers! You have successfully stopped the wedding!" He told them with a big creepy smile on his face.

The Gaffers started to cheer again. "Sort of." Chris added.

They stopped cheering and looked up at the screen. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Harold asked Chris.

Chris had another smile on his face. "Well…you did stop the wedding, just not Courtney and Justin's." He turned on the lights to show them what he meant. Where the bride and groom usually stand, there sat on the floor was a confused and stinky smelling Lindsay and Beth. Lindsay had on a wedding dress and Beth was wearing a tuxedo and top hat. On the stand behind them was tape record that was playing Chief voice.

All three Gaffers gasped at what they saw. "Uh…somebody wanna explain what's going on here?" LeShawna asked the two confused girls.

Lindsay was the first to answer. "Well Courtney said that we should do something that would distract you guys while the wedding went on." She told them standing up holding her head. It was pounding like crazy.

"So we decided to dress up as a bride and groom and thought that this would confuse you guys long enough for the wedding to happen." Beth finished the explanation. She was also standing up and took off the top hat.

"So where is the wedding anyways?" Harold asked them.

"Right outside." Lindsay said pointing towards the exit.

"Lindsay! You're not supposed to tell them!" Beth told her best friend.

Lindsay's eyes widen. "Oops."

The Screaming Gaffers didn't waste another second, they ran towards the door and opened it to see that the wedding had already started and Chris was leading Courtney down the aisle.

Chris turned to smile into the cameras. "What? It's tradition for the father to walk the bride down the aisle. And since Courtney's father isn't here, that position goes to me." He gave a wide smile. "Besides, I look great in a tux." He added before continuing walking Courtney down the aisle to Justin. Once they reached Justin, Chef began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Miss Courtney with Mr. Justin. Together they shall Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…some more Blah." Chef flipped through most of the words he was supposed to say. He figured since it wasn't a real wedding and he didn't really care about what was happening, he would just say whatever.

"By the power vested in me, by me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." He told them.

Courtney and Justin looked at each other for a moment. Justin closed his eyes and leaned in, Courtney hesitated for only a moment before she did the same.

"Now what?" Harold looked to his two teammates for an answer.

"We'll never be able to make it over there and stop them before the kiss." LeShawna said believing that they lost.

Duncan on the other hand didn't hear a word that they said. For him time was going in slow motion as he watched the two teens moved in closer to kiss. He could feel the anger inside him rise and just like before all he could see was red.

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sprinted off towards Courtney and Justin and tackled Justin to the ground, before the kiss could happen, and proceeded to beat the living day lights out of him.

Courtney stood back and gasped. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, was she suppose to stop Duncan or wait for security to show up? She had never seen him so mad before.

Chris watched Duncan continue to beat up Justin before he called for help. "Um…Chef? You might want to stop him. We don't need another lawsuit to happen." He said a little afraid. He wouldn't admit it but maybe having a wedding theme challenged was a bad idea.

Chef shrugged and tried to pull Duncan off but everytime he tried he would either end up kicked or punched. Finally having enough of getting hit, he walked away for a moment and came back with a hose; he turned it on full ballast and fired at Duncan, it sent him flying off Justin and soaked him. Duncan stood up and spit out some water, he still looked pissed off and ready to hook again.

Justin lying on the floor sat up and began to feel his face. "My face! My beautiful face!" He took out a mirror and gasped at all the cuts and bruises that he had. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran off the set covering his face in his hands and locked himself in the boy's trailer.

Chris watched him Justin run and off and turned towards the camera. "Well it looks like the Gaffers stopped the wedding from happening, sort of." He mumbled the last part. LeShawna and Harold came running over panting and out of breath. "Because they stopped the kiss from happening they won the challenge."

LeShawna and Harold cheered while Duncan just down on the closest chair near him. He was still too mad to be happy and cheer.

"And since they won they don't have to do clean up duty. So Grips you better change out of costumes and into so cleaning cloths. You got a long night of cleaning to do." He told the three girls. "And I don't think Justin is going to be much help." He added.

All three girls groaned and walked off the set to change and get ready for cleaning. Duncan followed Courtney's every move and as if sensing him look at her, she turned around and gave him a look. Not a mean or scary look, she just looked at him before heading back with her teammates.

-

The challenged ended a while ago and it looked like the Grip girls were still cleaning, or at least that's what Duncan could tell from his seat. Justin was still locking himself inside their trailer and wouldn't let anyone in until he fixed his face or something like that. Normally Duncan would just pick the lock and annoy the heck out of Justin but he didn't feel like doing that right now.

"What are you still doing up?" A voice grabbed his attention from his seat.

"Princess." He got up from his seat and moved so that he was in front of her. "Justin won't let anybody in until he has his face back." He told her smirking. He was very proud of what he did and didn't feel bad. Well maybe a little. "You girls all done with cleaning?"

Courtney crossed her arms and continued to stare at Duncan. "You know what you did was really mean, Duncan?" She ignored his question and kept looking at her.

"Yeah, I know." He put his hands inside his pockets and smirked up at her again.

"Why's you do it?" She suddenly asked.

"What? Beat up pretty up? Ain't it obvious? I wanted to win and too do that I had to stop the wedding. Besides Justin was the only one I could hit, if I tackled you too the ground, not only would my patrol officer come and bring my butt back to juvie but you would probably help kick my butt back there too." He said not looking her in the eyes.

Now it was Courtney's turn to smirk. "Yeah right."

"What you don't believe me?" He still wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"Not even the slightest." She said. "You know what I think? I think you were jealous that I had to kiss Justin." She said confidently.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever Princess. Believe what you want, I'm heading too bed." He moved away from her.

"I thought Justin locked the door?" She asked him, one eye brow raised.

"So what? It won't be the first locked that I've picked." He called out.

"Criminal." She shouted back at him. It caused him to laugh. "Thanks for the compliment Princess." He continued to walk away before he heard her call out his name. He turned around to see her walking up towards him.

"Something you want?" He asked her wondering what it was.

"You could say that." She moved a bit closer and kissed him on the cheek. "You're still not my type." She said and walked away with a smile on her face.

Duncan stood frozen in his spot for a minute before he raised a hand to his cheek and smiled. He knew that she still wanted him. He walked back to the trailers and picked the door open and headed off to bed where he was sure that a certain princess would be entering his dreams.

**The End.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you all have enjoyed my story of HoneyFlower15 Wedding Crashers.


End file.
